Harry Potter and the Imprisonment
by Nightcat444
Summary: Harry grows up in Azkaban feeling nothing but anger towards the ones who put him in hell. When Dumbledore finds out his mistake, it's to late. Harry is past forgiveness, he is beyond redemption. Wrong-boy-who-lived. DarkHarry. Blood&Gore COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**_This fic will contain blood, gore, mild language, and torture in later chapters._**

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

"Talking"

_**Harry Potter and the Imprisonment**_

_**Prologue**_

This night would be they're first night out since the twins were born. Lilly stared down at them lovingly and full of worry. Her gaze landed on her son that was born first, Justin Remus Potter. She ruffled his dark red hair, that resembled her own. Justin stared up at her with James' hazel eyes. She turned to her other son, the second born, Harry James Potter, he had James' untidy black hair, but her green eyes. He looked up at her lovingly.

"Coo'ie?" He asked.

Lilly smiled. "I think I have an extra cookie I can give you." She went to the kitchen and got a chocolate chip cookie, and brought it back. Her smile widened when she saw him break it in half to give to his twin brother. Justin happily accepted half the cookie. "I love you both so much." She said.

"Wuv you 'oo!" Harry said. Justin had yet to say a word. But the healer said it was normal, and he would probably begin to talk soon.

"Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight, uncle Padfoot will be here."

Harry clapped, he liked his uncle Padfoot, he always made him and his brother laugh.

"You ready to go Lilly? Sirius just arrived." James walked into the room.

"Da'ay!" Harry yelled. He moved his arms upward, showing he wanted to be picked up.

"How are my big boys doing?" He asked them, picking them both up. "You going to be okay with Padfoot?"

"Yea'," Harry said with a grin. Justin grinned as well.

He sat them both back into the playpen. "Ready Lilly?"

"I'm worried, we haven't been away from them since they were born, and then that prophecy that Albus told us about..."

"Don't worry Lil's, Sirius will take care of everything."

"You doubting me Lilly?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room

"Pa'foo'!" Harry smiled.

Sirius picked up Harry. "Go on, me and the boys will be fine. Go and have fun! You've been cooped up in this house too long."

"He's right Lilly, we should leave soon."

Lilly nodded and gave each of her sons a good-bye kiss. "I'll see you in the morning when you wake up okay?"

"Kay," Harry said, he let out a yawn.

"You should put them to bed soon, it's almost eight." Lilly told Sirius.

"I have everything under control, go." He shooed them out the door. "Ready for bed Harry?" His response was another yawn.

"Let's put you two to bed then." He picked up Justin and went to they're bedroom. Since they were born Harry and Justin had always shared a bed and refused to sleep if they were separated. He laid them down in the crib and gave them a stuffed animal that played lullabies if you pushed it's stomach. The twins were soon asleep. He went back down stairs, after putting up sensory charms to alert him if something was wrong, and watched some T.V.

After a bit the doorbell rang. He got up with his wand out and checked the door, it was Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

He looked slightly nervous. "Lilly told me to watch the kids, she said you should go home."

Sirius frowned. "She doesn't think I can do it?"

He shrugged. "You should go home and sleep, you had Auror duty earlier, I can watch them."

"I am a bit tired, with the Death Eaters around and all... Fine, I'll see you later Peter."

"Bye Sirius," he said.

He waited to make sure Sirius had left, then he lifted the sleeve on his left forearm and touched the Dark Mark that resided there, signaling his master. The door opened moments after.

"You have done well Wormtail, you shall be rewarded later." A figure dressed in black had said. Red eyes seemed to glow beneath it's hood.

"T-thank you master," he said, bowing at the figure's feet. It didn't seem to notice the man at it's feet and moved on towards the room with the children in it.

It came upon the two babies, one was asleep, while the other seemed to know something was wrong. Harry looked at it with his killer-curse green eyes "Who you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort, soon to be you and your brother's death," The figure said.

Harry looked up defiantly. "No!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," He said. "I usually don't make a habit of killing children, but I don't want competition, farewell." He pointed his wand at Harry. "Avada kedavra!" The green light went towards Harry, but instead of killing him, it was bounced off -leaving nothing but a lighting bolt cut on his forehead- and went back to Voldemort. It had killed him. But Harry did not scream, not even when the house collapsed. He tried to keep up the barrier that he had put around his brother, but it was to much and Harry passed out. A piece of glass had fallen and cut Justin's right eye, the piece of glass landed by Harry's head, next to his cut.

_**At Hogwarts**_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when he felt something shift inside of himself. "The wards have fallen." He whispered to himself. He ran as quickly as he could to Minevera McGonagal, the Transfiguration professor. "Get Lilly and James, He's attacked." She didn't question him and went to warn them. Dumbledore went past the wards of Hogwarts and apparated to Potter Manor.

The house was in ruins when he arrived, he heard someone crying under the debris. He used his wand and lifted it, to find Justin and Harry. He did a quick scan to reveal Harry's currently lack of magic and cut on his forehead, and... Something unknown. He did another scan on Justin, his magic was full, he would also lose the sight out of his right eye. He dared not heal it, whatever Voldemort had done to them, it might affect his magic and cause more damage.

"Where are they!?" Asked a frantic Lilly. She saw them by Dumbledore and ran strait over. "What's wrong with them!? What happened to Justin's eye? What's wrong with Harry!? Wha-"

"Lilly! I will answer your questions when we get them to Saint Mungo's." She nodded, she took Harry and James took Justin.

_**At Saint Mungo's**_

"Did Voldemort come to the manor?" James asked Dumbledore.

"I believe so, his magic surrounded the area, but he was killed, one of the order had found a cloak, that was covered in his magic as well." Dumbledore said

"K-killed? But how?" Lilly asked through her sobs.

"I believe he tried to attack Justin, which would explain the wound on his eye." He said.

"And Harry? How do you explain his wound?" James asked

"I had seen a piece of glass next to the cut on his head, he was probably hit by it when the house fell."

"But, what about his magic depletion?"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "I will discuss that with you later, along with the other members."

The Healer had released them an hour later. They had not been able to save Justin's eye, but they had been able to heal the cut on Harry's forehead.

They had met up with the order of the phoenix at Hogwarts, Lilly had not left the children, since they had left Saint Mungo's.

"Are you going to explain now?" James asked.

"I have some rather shocking news, though I haven't thoroughly checked it yet-"

"Lilly, James!" Sirius came running into the room.

James pointed his wand at him. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here! You betrayed us! You and Pettigrew!"

"No! I Swear I didn't! Pettigrew came and said Lilly told him to look after the kids, I didn't think he would betray us!" Sirius pleaded.

"How do I know you and he aren't partners in this?" James hissed.

"I would admit it under Veritaserum. I didn't purposely leave them in danger. If I had known, I would have killed that rat on the spot, and escaped with the kids. I swear, I never meant to harm them." He was close to tears.

James lowered his wand. "I believe you Padfoot." He turned to Dumbledore after Sirius was seated. "You were saying?"

"As I was saying, before the interruption of Sirius, I have some rather shocking news, though I haven't thoroughly checked it yet, but I believe a piece of Voldemort's soul resides in Harry." Almost everyone flinched at his name.

There were gasps around the room. "But how?" Mcgonagall asked.

"I believe when Voldemort attacked Justin, he was torn from his body, I think a piece of soul has latched onto Harry."

"What will happen to Harry?" James asked, looking down at his son.

"I believe it will remain dormant, for now. But it may cause a problem in the future. I believe it's in Justin's best interest if we leave Harry with someone else, just to keep watch on him."

"NO! I will not have my son taken away from me again!" Lilly yelled. "Justin may be our savior, but Harry is still our son, I will not have my family broken apart." James agreed.

"Very well. But at least keep him away from Justin, and watch him carefully." Lilly was about to protest when he interrupted her. "I only believe it will remain dormant, I am not positive. If it should awaken, it will most likely try to finish what Voldemort started."

"But how does that have to do anything with Harry's lack of power?" James asked.

"I believe the soul has taken Harry's power to stabilize itself." He said, he turned to a different order member. "How soon can you alert the daily prophet about Voldemort and Justin?"

"I'll leave strait away," the member said and flooed out.

When the order members left, Lilly and James stayed behind. "So Justin is the child of the prophecy?" Lilly asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, There won't be a witch or Wizard that won't know his name. Justin, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

_**End of prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I didn't get to buy it the other day, they were sold out, so I plan to buy **__**Spore: Creatures**__** when it comes out in September. I decided to update today because it's my Birthday today. So in honour of my Birthday, I decided to update! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter. There will be __**no**__ pairings, at all._

"Talking"

_**Chapter One**_

It had been five years since that night, five years since the downfall of The Dark Lord Voldemort. Though Lilly and James tried not to shun Harry, it was hard not to when their son was the savior of the wizarding world, Harry was usually left behind with Remus or Sirius when they went to an interview with his brother, Justin, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry tried to be a good boy, he didn't complain when they moved him to a different room, or when Justin got more toys than he did. No, Harry never complained, even if his brother taunted him with his latest toy. But he also noticed things, like how his mommy and daddy would look at him strange when they thought he wasn't looking. This only fueled his desire to be a good boy. Even though he didn't get as many toys, he did have more books than Justin, who would rather play quidditch than read.

He loved his book collection, it took him to other worlds. Worlds where mommy's and daddy's didn't look at there child strange, where everyone was nice to you. They didn't get more things than you, or taunt you with they're new things. Harry's books were precious to him. He knew his parents loved him, but sometimes it was nice to pretend that they were a little different, that they loved him as much as they loved Justin.

Harry was laying on the living room floor reading one of his books when his brother came into the room. Justin snatched up the book Harry was reading. "You shouldn't be reading," he said "You should be playing quidditch. Oh right, you don't have a broom!" He said laughing. "Mommy and Daddy love me more, they only buy you books to hide it."

"That's not true," Harry said, on the verge of tears "Mommy and Daddy love me."

Justin began to tear Harry's book.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled, that book was his favorite, it was his first book he had ever gotten.

"Or what?" He asked tearing out more pages.

"I said stop it!" His eyes turned red when his magic threw him across the room.

"What's- JAMES! COME QUICK!" She said noticing Harry's eyes and her son across the room, unconscious.

"What happened!?" He had ran strait to them.

"It happened. Harry attacked Justin." She said, picking up Justin.

"I didn't mean too!" Harry pleaded, his eyes back to their normal green. "I'm a good boy! I never meant to hurt him!"

James looked at him with sadness. "I'm sorry Harry," he pulled out his wand and stunned him.

"What do we do now?" Lilly asked, holding her child close to her.

"We should go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." James went over and picked up Harry. Then they both apparated to the grounds at Hogwarts.

They went to the Headmasters office. "Lilly? James? What are you doing here? Something wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think Harry does have a piece of Voldemort's soul, Harry just attacked Justin. His eyes were red. Oh Albus! What should we do?" Lilly asked.

"I have told you before, I think it would be best if Harry was away from Justin," he said.

"But," Lilly sobbed some more. "I can't just abandon him."

"You should do what's best for Justin, I'll give you a week to decide." They both nodded and left. Unaware of a certain bug that sat in the open window, listening to everything.

_**The next morning**_

_**Boy-Who-Live's Brother: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?**_

_**I have uncovered startling news, that Harry James Potter, twin brother to the Boy-Who-Lived has a piece of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's soul. I have also heard that the boy in question had attacked our savior. What will the ministry do to this potential Dark Lord? What will they do to protect our young savior? This reporter only hopes that they will do the right thing, if not for The-Boy-Who-Lived, then for us all, and to deal with this problem while it is still controllable. What makes it worse is that the Potter's knew. Are they good parents to put the Boy-Who-Lived in danger? Only so they could keep they're family together? Despite the warning before hand?**_

_**Artical by: Rita Skeeter**_

Lilly was devastated, how did they find out? But she did not have time to dwell, the ministry acted quickly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we've come to take the threat away," an Auror said.

"Away? Away where?" James asked.

"To the only place where he won't be a threat, to Azkaban."

"Azkaban!?" Lilly shreiked. "He's only Six! He won't survive in there!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm under orders from the minister himself, the wizarding world wants him in Azkaban. He's a threat."

Lilly fell to the floor. "Please, please don't take him."

The aurors ignored her and went to get Harry.

Harry was in his room reading one of his books when three men came into his room. He looked over at them. "Who are you?" He asked.

"We're here to take you away." One of them said.

"Away? But I didn't mean too!" Harry started to cry. His sudden blue eyes went unnoticed by the aurors "I didn't mean to hurt him!"

The auror nodded to the other, who drew his wand and stunned the child.

"One of you, pick it up." The leader of the group spat. The one on the left went over and reluctantly picked up the stunned child. He held away from him, like he was going to wake up and attack him.

"You have no right to do this!" James yelled.

The head auror held out a paper. "I have every right. He could be the Dark Lord. He isn't safe, he will be put in Azkaban to keep our world safe from this threat."

"What's going on here!?" Sirius asked as he came in the front door.

"We're taking him to Azkaban." The one holding Harry said.

"On who's orders!?" Sirius screamed.

"The Minister of Magic." The one in front answered.

"I won't let you take him to that horrible place like some criminal!" Sirius said. The auror's stunned him, then apparated away.

"They took him James, they took my child!" Lilly whimpered.

James hugged her, "Don't worry, we'll get him back. I promise."

After they left Justin with Remus, James, Lilly, and Sirius went to see the headmaster.

"You have to help him!" Lilly yelled. "He's only six years old! He won't survive in Azkaban!"

"Lilly, I agree with the minister, if we left Harry where he was, he could have hurt Justin, then if we moved him somewhere else, he would have found someway to escape. No one has ever escaped Azkaban, so the world is safe from this possible threat." Dumbledore said.

"You bastard!" Sirius yelled. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the headmaster. "You don't even care about Harry!"

"I would advise you Sirius, to put your wand away, before you do something you'll regret," He said.

Sirius glared at him and swept out of the room in anger.

_**With Harry**_

Harry had awoken in a strange room, there was no bed, and instead of a door, there were bars. Only a small, barred, window had shown any type of light. Harry wrinkled his nose at the smell of the cell he was in. He tried to look out the window, but he was too small. He sat back on the ground and curled up into a ball.

Harry's eyes turned blue as he started to cry. "Where am I?"

"You're in Azkaban." A voice across from him said.

Harry looked up. "Who are you?" he sniffed.

"I'm Rabastan," the man said.

"I'm Harry. What's Azkaban?" He asked.

"Azkaban is where they put the dangerous people at. Though, I don't know why they put you in here. This part is reserved for the more dangerous ones." Rabastan said.

Harry looked ashamed of himself. "I accidentally attacked my brother, He was being mean. I didn't mean to do it."

The man looked at him strange. "They just don't throw you in here for accidental magic."

"The prophet said something about me containing a piece of the dark lord's soul. They said I was a threat." Harry started to cry again. "I didn't mean it."

"The Dark Lord's soul? You? They're crazy, you're just a child." He scoffed

"They said my eye's turned red when I accidentally attacked him." Harry said quietly.

His eyes slightly widened. Before he could get another word out, the dementors came.

Harry fell over, laying on the floor, as a coldness, that seemed to chill him to the bone, flooded him. He started to shake, as he remembered the pain from that night the dark lord attacked him. He remembered protecting his brother, fearing for Justin's life. But he did not scream, from the day he was born, he has never screamed.

It had felt like forever before the dementors left. The cold feeling had lingered though, making Harry shiver. "What were t-those t-things?" He asked Rabastan.

"They're dementors, they guard this hell. They suck the happiness out of you." He looked pale himself.

"Do they come all the time?" Harry asked.

"They come and go. It's hard to keep time in here."

Harry flipped over away from him, hopefully, he could get some sleep in. "Night." Harry said to no one in particular. He didn't expect the man to respond, he expected no one to respond.

Right before he fell asleep, he could have swore the man said, "Night kid." so low, it was like the wind itself.

_**End of Chapter One**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter. There will be __**no**__ pairings, at all._

"Talking"

_"Speaking in Shadows"_

_**News Artical**_

_**Chapter Two**_

It had been seven years since Harry was put in Azkaban. Seven years since they put him in hell. Though to Harry, it seemed to be an eternity. For seven years Harry's anger and rage grew. He Hated the Wizarding world with a passion. He swore to himself, that he would have his vengeance.

Harry was sitting in the corner of his cell, doing nothing. He green eyes glowed in the surrounding darkness. _"Any news?"_ He whispered. His voice was not as raspy as Rabastan's but was colder and darker than his.

The shadows whispered back to him. _"It has begun."_ The shadows moved closer, taking the form of a large black cat. _"It will not be long now."_

_"Perfect,"_ Harry's eyes turned slightly yellow.

It had been five years ago, that Harry had met the cat named Rashika. How she got here, he did not know. But he did not find himself to care. He was glad for the company. While he did have Rabastan to talk to, it was nice to talk to someone else for a change.

When Rashika had come, She had told Harry that he was what she called, a shadow master. Someone who could here the shades speak and control them if he desired. Shades hid in every shadow, and only spoke in Shadows, (their language). Every shadow master was given a shadow guide, leader, or commander. Rashika is a shadow leader, unlike guides, they only need the slightest amount of shadows to move, and they are fueled by nightmares. They also shadow faded (transportation) quicker.

The cat melted back into the shadows. "News?" Came Rabastan's raspy voice.

"Soon." Harry said.He leaned back into his corner, his eyes wide open, staring into the abyss itself.

Sometime later -Harry did not know if it had been days, hours, or even minutes- someone came by his cell. The Auror had an old man with him, Harry recognized him as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He controlled his emotions though, it would throw everything off if he didn't.

"Hello Harry, Do you remember me?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry tilted his head. "I've seen you before, with my mommy and daddy." He said in a child like voice. "I'm sorry for accidentally attacking my brother, I didn't mean too."

"I know, which is why I'm here. I'm taking you back home, away from this horrible place."

"But, I thought they didn't want me? I was a bad boy." Harry said pitifully.

"They were mistaken. They want you back now." He said.

"So I get to leave? Those monsters won't come and get me?"

Dumbledore was confused for a moment, then he realised, he was talking about the dementors. "No, the monsters won't come and get you."

"And I never have to come back?" Harry asked.

"No." Dumbledore moved closer and held out his hand to Harry. "If you'll come with me? We will leave now."

Harry grabbed his hand and followed him out of the cell.

Harry quickly closed his eyes as the light assaulted them. It took several minutes to adjust, even then, it was still abnormally bright. The coldness that had plagued him so long, had left, leaving only his anger in it's wake. But, his revenge could wait, He had waited seven years -an eternity to him- he could wait a few more, days? Months? Maybe even years? He did not know when. But he knew it would happen. He would have his revenge.

"We're going to apparate to Hogwarts, do you know what that is?" Dumbledore asked Harry. Harry shook his head. "It's when wizards or witches disappear from one place to appear at a different place. So if you would hold on until I say so?"

Harry did what he was asked of, a sick feeling came over him and the next thing he knew, he was at the gates of Hogwarts, Azkaban was no where in sight.

"Now, we're going up to my office and get you sorted. You will start in your third year." Dumbledore told him.

"Professor, won't it be hard to catch up? And where are my mommy and daddy? I thought I would be staying with them?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you'll be able to catch up, and no, you'll be staying at the castle, but you'll be able to see your parents on holidays and you'll see your brother through-out the year." Harry nodded, but said nothing.

They quickly made the trip up to his office, "Now I will put the sorting hat on you so it will sort you." He said.

While Harry had his back turned, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and murmured a spell. The spell hit the hat, then shouted out "Gryffindor!"

"Well done Harry!" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Well done! I will have a teacher escort you to Diagon Ally and buy you your supplies for third year. Since the school has yet to start, the Gryffindor common rooms won't have a password yet so you are free to go in and out as you please.

"I warn you to stay away from the forbidden forest, they're are many animals there that would hurt an untrained wizard like yourself. But either than that, you are free to explore the castle as you wish, if you have trouble with anything, don't be afraid to ask the teachers, they will help you."

"Thank you professor," said Harry, in a quiet voice. "Could you show me where the Gryffindor dorms are?"

"Of course, my boy!" Harry followed him to the Gryffindor tower, memorising the path as they walked. Dumbledore had pointed out various important rooms, Harry stored them in his memory for later.

"Here is the Portrait to the Gryffindor common room," Dumbledore said, his voice full of cheer. "This is where I bid you good bye Harry. I will send a teacher up to retrieve you in an hour, so I suggest you don't wonder off!"

Harry waited for the portrait to open then climbed in. His eyes were assaulted with bright red and gold. "And I thought I was going to end up blind in Azkaban." Harry said to himself. He heard a whisper-like voice laughing. _"Rashika, why not come out?"_ He asked the shadowed cat.

_"The old one has many charms set up, he would detect a Shadow leader like myself, no matter how far my powers have come."_

Harry scowled, his eyes turning into a smokey grey. Leave it to the old fool to ruin his life... Again! _"How is our friend faring?"_ Harry asked, changing the topic.

_"As well as anyone can in his position. For a death eater, he has certainly grown attached to you."_

Harry's eyes turned a light-yellow color in amusement. _"I'm glad he was there, I don't think I would have left Azkaban with my sanity intact."_

_"Who said you did?"_ She asked, amusement clearly in her voice.

Harry was about to retort when he heard the portrait door open. He quickly reigned in his emotions, turning his eyes back into their former green.

A tall, black-robed man had entered the common room, his eyes were as black and empty as the abyss itself.

_"His darkness swirls around him. He is one of His."_ The shades whispered around him. _"He is the Betrayer."_ Harry's eyes flickered toward the shades that spoke. They had no arms or legs, just a torso with a head, they also lacked a mouth, a nose, and ears. He could see the shadows swirling within them.

"I am professor Snape, and I will not be putting up with any of your foolishness, is that understood?" Snape said. Harry nodded, but did not take his eyes off of him. Snape was momentarily unnerved by his unemotional green eyes, but he quickly shoved the feeling away. "Follow me," His robes swished as he turned and went out the portrait hole. Harry quickly followed.

Once they were past the boundary, Snape grabbed his shoulder -Harry flinched- and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Now, I have business of my own to attend to, I will not be stuck baby-sitting some third year, while I have more important things to do. You will be back here in two hours understood?" Snape said.

"Yes professor," Harry replied.

"Fail to show up, or leave Diagon Alley will result in punishment." With that, Snape had left Harry to his own devices.

Harry headed strait for the wand shop. Once he walked in, He knew something was off. He heard whispered laughing, laughing that sounded like the screaming of a thousand dieing babies.

_"Why not come with us Harry?"_ The horrible things whispered. Harry turned to the voice, what he saw repulsed him. In the shadowed corner resided many child-like figures, They're eyes seemed to be ripped from they're skull, blood flowed freely from the empty holes, and they're mouths were sown shut. Somehow they managed to talk.

_"Come with us Harry!"_ One of them from the left side said, Harry could not tell which.

Something from the right spoke _"Yes, come play! We won't hurt you, we just want your eyes."_

One from the middle stood out, it had eyes that were too small for the overlarge holes in its head. _"We just want your eyes."_ They all lunged for him, only to be thwarted by Rashika.

_"Get away from him you Nightmare!"_ The Shadowed cat growled. _"Get away from my master!"_

The Nightmare looked furious. _"We want his eyes!"_ They all shouted together.

A long, shadowed snake had appeared. It had a mask covering its face. _"Leave this place, you know you are not welcomed here."_

They turned to the giant masked snake, and they knew they could not stand a chance against a shadow commander. They faded away into the shadows.

"You should be more careful." Harry turned and saw a man with silver eyes. "My shadow commander will not always be around to protect you."

"You're a shadow master? I thought I was the only one in this region," Harry said.

"We are very few here, most go to the north, where it remains dark for long periods of time, then again, most only have guides," Ollivander said.

"You must be very powerful to obtain a shadow commander," he said.

"Indeed, you must be here for a wand then Mr. Potter?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Which is your wand arm then?"

"How did you know my name?" Harry asked as he held up his left hand, a tape measure seemed to come out of nowhere and started to measure him.

Ollivander smirked and said "The shades know all."

"Cheater," Harry said, allowing his tight holds on his emotion to slip, his green eyes turning yellow in amusement.

He had tried almost every wand in the store, finally He had brought out a wand from the very back.

"Try this, burnt yew and essence of shade," Ollivander said, holding the blackened wand out to Harry.

Harry grabbed it and felt warmth flow through his body. He swished it, making black sparks come out. Harry paid seven galleons for his new wand.

Harry looked at Ollivander. "You wouldn't have certain... _items_, for sale would you?"

"Perhaps, depending on what items you seek," he said.

"The swords of shadow, and of light. Two daggers, of shadow and light."

Ollivander said nothing as he went to the back. It was several minutes before he came back. He held out a box. "They are shrunken inside. Two swords and two daggers, of shadow and light. I hope you know how to use them?"

"Shadow hurts all non-shadow types, while light hurts only shadow-types. Correct?"

He nodded. "They are all charmed to never dull or break."

"How much?" Harry asked.

"Thirty galleons,"

Harry paid him and left the shop.

_**End of Chapter Two**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'm going to answer a few questions the reviewers had.**_

_**1.**__Why didn't they try to REMOVE the dark lord's soul??_

_**Truly? I didn't think of it. But now that you have brought it to my attention, I will explain that in the next chapter.**_

_**2. **__His eyes, do they change color with his emotions?_

_**They do. You were the only one who guessed it. Well... the only one who said it anyway.**_

_**3. **__One thing though, I kinda thought there'd be something about Harry meeting everyone again, after leaving Azkaban and before going to Hogwarts... you know, getting re-integrated before being shoved into school?_

_**Dumbledore had no reason to suspect anything from him. He thought of Harry as a broken boy, someone who would be obedient and do anything he asks. He had no reason to think he would do anything, either than be grateful for Dumbledore rescuing him.**_

_**4. **__Also where did he get the money to pay for those things. also it was in the paper so wouldnt Snape know the boy he was taking has spend his childhood growing up in Azkaban?_

_**I forgot all about gringotts, I wanted him to go to Ollivander's and see the Nightmare. Sorry for the mistake. Yes he did know, but Snape sees him as Harry **_Potter_**, he still thinks of him as his father, Azkaban or not.**_

_**5.**__ Please explain more in detail what the hell are the shadow thingy's and how if he can do all that he's not more trained in what wandless magic or something similar!? _

_**I will put more detail about them at the bottom of this chapter. (Do all what?)**_

_**6. **__How in the hell does he think Harry can go to school at all, he was six years old when they tossed him into azkaban and now hes what 13 yrs old with no schooling, no knowing how to read, write or anything!?_

_**He could read and write. Dumbledore thinks there is a war coming, he wants Harry to be able to fight. **_

_**7. **__You didn't explain why or how Dumbles was able to get Harry out of Azkaban or why James, Lily, Sirius, or Remus weren't there. Also, why didn't his parents visit him? Visitors ARE allowed._

_**I know I didn't explain why he did, that will be explained later. And to the reason why they didn't come will also be explained later, actually in the next chapter. **_

_**8. **__Dumbles actually has no rights at all in this unless the Potters gave up their rights to him, and I can't see THAT happening after James' reaction to Harry going to Azkaban._

_**It's Dumbledore, they don't dare argue with him.**_

_**This should be the last major time skip.**_

_Thanks to Felinegirl121 for beta'ing this story! Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, I do own everthing about the Shadows. There will be __**no**__ pairings, at all._

"Talking"

_"Speaking in Shadows"_

_**News Artical**_

_**Chapter Three**_

The school year went by fast, it had taken Harry the entire year to read through the school's library, including the restricted section, to the annoyance of his brother Justin, who somehow managed to become a bigger idiot since Harry had last seen him. Luckily for Harry, the year had been mostly quiet, at least as quiet as a magical school could get. He wasn't able to visit his parents, Dumbledore wanted him to _adjust_ to being out of Azkaban.

Currently, Harry was in the Headmaster's office, discusing on where he would stay for the summer.

"I thought I would stay with my parents this summer?" Harry asked, trying to keep his anger under control.

"They wouldn't be able to look after you properly. So you'll be going your mother's sister's house and stay with them for the summer. You may be able to come and visit them though." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Harry said, sounding defeated. He got up and left. As soon as the door shut behind him, his eyes went black. _"I'm going to __**kill**__ him someday."_

_"I'll be right beside you master. I've heard from some of the shades that he helped put you in Azkaban." _Rashika said.

_"Speaking of Azkaban, were you able to shadow fade Rabastan out and into the secure location we spoke of?"_

_"Yes, He's there now as we speak."_

_"I think, it's about time Professor Snape to get a visit from Shade..." _Harry spoke.

_"So soon? Do you think that is wise master?"_

Harry looked thoughtfull, his eyes turning back into there former green. _"Yes, I know it's soon, but he won't meet me as of yet. I just need him to know about my return. So in my place he will speak with Shade."_

_"I do not think he will be easy. He's pure Slytherin. Even the shades have doubts about his loyalty."_

_"Shade has been away too long, people have seemed to have forgot about him..."_

_"Master?"_

_"Tomorrow. At midnight." _Harry walked back to his dorm with out another word.

_**Time Skip**_

__Once agian, Severus Snape was up late. He poored himself a shot of fire whisky and downed the burning liquid quickly.

"Hello Severus," Spoke a quiet, but amused, voice.

Snape quickly got up and pointed his wand at the intruder. "Who are you!?" He demanded.

"I find myself surprised, Severus, that you have forgotten me so quickly." The figure that spoke wore a mask that cut off before the mouth, on the dark green mask was a black cat that was located on the left side. There were no holes where the eyes should be.

Snape lowered his wand, but did not put it away. "Why are you here Shade? I was under the impression my debt was not up untill next year."

Shade smirked. "Change of plans, my... employer wants some information. Something that only you can tell him. He says that if your information pleases him, you can consider yourself out of debt."

Snape looked thoughtfull. "And what information does he inquire?"

"He has gotten word that you had heard a prophecy, a _true_ prophecy. He wishes to know what was said."

Snape sneered. "His information was wrong. I have heard nothing."

Before Snape knew it, Shade had him up against his wall holding him by his throat, his wand laying on the floor. "Don't lie to me Severus. My employer would not be as... forgiving as I." He hissed.

Eventualy, he dropped him. "I had heard that Shadow had died. He has not been seen for over four years. Even then, most think he is a myth." Snape said, getting back up.

"He's most certainly alive. You will experiance that first hand if you do not tell me what I need to know."

"If he wanted to know so badly he would have come here himself." He scowled.

"You and I both know it dosen't work like that Severus. Now tell me what I want to know, or you'll find out why people fear me." Shade said happily.

"I've been through worse." He spat.

Shade had an eerie smile. "Oh really?" He turned to the shadows. He spoke in a whisper, so low, Snape could not hear him.

Suddenly, he heard laughing. He had seen and heard alot of things in his life, things that would snap a man's mind in half. But that did not prepare him for what was coming.

Two Human-like figures had walked out of the shadows, they had stitchs all over they're bodies, as if some one had torn them appart and sown them back up, they had chains all over they're bodies as well. The left one had it's chest torn open, Snape could see all of it organs inside, including it's beating heart. The one on the right, had the right side of it's face torn off, he could clearly see the bone that layed beneath.

"Does He see what She sees brother?" The left one asked.

"Indeed He does sister, fresh meat. He wonders if mortal will scream like all the others?" The one on the right had said.

"No, mortal knows pain, it will take more to make this mortal scream. But mortal will be more satisfing then the others, it will be worth the wait. Mortal's screams will be delicous," the female said.

Shade hissed something to them.

The female looked at him, "Why call He and She if He and She can not play?" He hissed again. "Fine, He and She will wait." They did not move.

"So," Shade said, addressing Snape. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know or..." He let the threat hang in the air.

Snape growled. "Fine, I'll tell you. I was sitting at a table down from Dumbledore and and some person he was interviewing for the divanation job, I was pollyjuiced as someone else at the time. Suddenly she starts saying something about a chosen and the dark lord.

"It was utter nonsense, but Dumbledore bought it. He told her she had the job after she woke up from her 'daze'. She had desided to stay a while longer, I was about to leave myself, when the room suddenly grew cold, as if a dementor was around. She began to speak in many whispered voices. She said:

_"A darkness is coming,_

_with fury unlike any has seen before._

_Betrayed by the light,_

_the Dark Master will come forth,_

_purging the light into shadows,_

_nothing will stop the Master's wrath._

_The Dark Master will be the second born_

_to the flower and the stag as the sun dies."_

"Thank you Severus." He turned his back on him, he stepped toward the shadows. "Consider your debt payed. Oh and Severus?" He asked sweetly.

"What?" He sneered.

He whispered to the pair. They started to move. He turned toward Snape. "Never. Lie. To. Me. Again." He snarled at him. He stepped into the shadows, laughing, as he left Severus' screams in his wake.

He appeared in the Gryffindor common room. He took of his mask, reveiling his green eyes, and a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

_"Did you kill him master?" _Rashika asked.

_"He will only be maimed. He had forgotten his place." _As soon as he spoke those words, they're voices could be heard.

_"He and She did what you asked. Mortal had passed out before the fun began." _The female sighed. _"Such a waste."_

_"You may leave." _Harry said.

_"Yes master. May She take someone in mortal's place? One of the mortals that sleep here?" _She asked

_"Yes, may He and She master? He and She want blood," _He added.

_"No, it would be noticed," _Harry said.

She pouted. _"Yes master, He and She will leave now."_

_"They were your first puppets wern't they?" _Rashika asked.

_"Yes, They were my first and only ones. I've never had to make more." _Harry said. _"They get the job done."_

_"They're not much on speaking though." _Rashika added.

_"I didn't make them to speak. Only to turtore and kill. They couldn't speak when I first made them, I guess they picked it up from the people they torture."_

_"What now master? The night's still young, we both know you don't sleep," _The cat asked.

Harry smiled, ever since Rashika had come, he didn't feel tired, he no longer had the need to sleep. Rashika told him his power came from the shadows. He would only feel tired if there wern't any shadows to draw power from.

_"I think, some people need to be reminded that Shadow still lives. They think of me as dead." _Harry said, with an eerie smile on his face, and his green eyes going black. _"We'll have to fix that."_

Snape awoke sometime later, his body felt like it was being eaten alive by fire. He looked, to discover deep lacerations running up his arms, from how he felt, he had guessed that they were on his chest and back too. He faintly noticed his shirt laying a few feet from him, it was beyond repair.

He pointed his wand at the wounds and muttered a healing spell. Nothing happened. He cursed, then he looked up, seeing the taunting cabnet on the other side of the room. He slowy made his way over too it, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

When he finally got to it, he threw the doors open and took a healing potion, a pain potion, and a blood replinshing potion out, and quickly drank them. He stayed motionless untill they took effect.

He knew he shouldn't have made a deal with Shadow of all people. But how could he not? Shadow had offered him the most rarest potion ingrediants he had ever seen, some didn't even exist anymore. Origanally, he had owed him money, alot of it. But then, it had changed. He wanted to know the prophecy, the one he had told only to one other... the Dark Lord. He breifly wondered why Shadow had wanted to know. His trail of thought ended when he passed out.

_**Time Skip**_

_**Murder in Wizarding Home**_

_**In the dead of night, a family of wizards were murdered. They have yet to identify the bodies. When Aurors arrived at the scene they claimed to see a shadow-like cat, prancing around the masacred bodies and a small child. As soon as it noticed the Aurors it turned into a black mist and left, taking the poor child with it. Aurors assume that it was the work of dark wizards. Only they could have done something so gruesom as that. Aurors are worried if this has any connection to the murders that appeared over four years ago, if they are by the same person or just a copy cat. We can only hope the child is safe and will be found soon.**_

_**Artical by: Tiama Young**_

Harry tried to contain his glee as he read the artical. He had to admit, he had missed the screams of his victims, he regreted not doing it sooner.

His thoughts went to the child of the people he had killed, he didn't know what brought him to take the girl. He didn't have any desire to have a new puppet, but something pulled him to turn the girl.

She had turned out well, she could speak, and had no problem killing and torturing, infact, she seemed to enjoy it. For a nine-year-old, she was pretty vicious. He and She just adored her, She seems to think of her as her child, She had even named her It.

The new puppet had less stitches than the other two, chains that drug behind her, and her eyes were light-gray in color, the eyes of the dead. The only thing that was weird about her -besides the stitches, chains, and eyes- was the flesh had been ripped off her back.

He put the paper down and and headed out the common room. _"Rashika, report." _Harry said.

_"They still have yet to identify the bodies, they were beyond phyical identafacation. The other is in a cell in the secure location." _She said.

_"Is Rabastan taking care of her?"_ Harry asked, with a snarl on his face.

_"All but killing her, he heals her afterwards, when to kill her will be up you. I'm sure you want your revenge against her, after what she did." _Rashika said.

He took out a piece of parchment and wrote down a quick note. _"Take this to Rabastan." _She took it and dissapeared in a cloud of black mist.

_**End of Chapter Three**_

_**Shadow Fading:**__ Shadow fading is transportation, the master or they're partner, disappears in a black mist and reappears somewhere else entirely. Depending on power, masters may take only a second, up to a minute to do so._

_**Shadows:**__ Is the language all shade kind speak, it sounds like quiet whispers. Masters are unable to understand until they obtain they're partner._

_**Shadow Master:**__ They can command all shade-like creatures. (with the exception of Nightmares.) Depending on the power of the master themselves, they will obtain a shadow guide, leader, or commander. (Most at birth, though it has been known that some masters are skipped. Some may get two guides at once, but this is rare.) The Shadow Master's eyes can change color depending on mood. _

_**Red:**__ is anger._

_**Yellow:**__ is amusement._

_**Blue:**__ is saddness._

_**Black: **__can be described as murderous or as blood lust._

_**Gray:**__ is disgust. Light though Dark, depending on level of emotion the master is feeling._

_Shadow masters are able to shadow fade over short distances, unlike they're partner, which can shadow fade anywhere. (within one-hundred and fifty miles of where they begin. Shadow Masters are unable to do so until they get they're partner. They will show no signs of being a master before hand. (Though some cases have shown that if they are in distress, the eyes of a master will change.)_

_**Shadow Guide:**__ They are the most common types of partners, they have three-clawed hands. Most look the same with the exception of the eyes. They all are black though, but in different shapes._

_**Shadow Leader:**__ Stronger than guides but weaker than commanders. Very few actually get a leader, even fewer get a commander. It is common for leaders to have distinguished markings on the body. Unlike guides, no two are the same. They also have some type of attack, depending on the leader. (Snake: fangs Cat: claws Wolf: teeth etc. etc.) Leaders are also quicker than guides at shadow fading, while guides take a minute, leaders only take seconds._

_**Shadow Commander:**__ Commanders are the strongest of all shades. They only take a fraction of a second to shadow fade and can detach themselves from the shadow they reside in, they can even take on human form is so desired. (limited time) Once detached from the shadow they may turn invisible, and can speak fluently in English or other languages. (Most can only speak one to two languages, with the exception of speaking in Shadows) They can be any shape, and can have markings on they're bodies, though some don't. All commanders have masks. It is rumored that commanders need no type of source to fuel themselves, unlike leaders and guides, which need the shadow to fuel them (guides more so than leaders.)_

_**Puppets:**__ They are something made by a master. Puppets can be any living thing. It is unknown how they are made. It is safe to assume they are tortured before hand, given they way they look afterwards. They will completely obey the master that created them, if another should try to do so, they will meet death. The only way to kill a puppet is to kill the master. It is thought they are directly linked to them._

_**Nightmares:**__ Nightmares, some believe, used to be Shades. It is unknown how they are created or made. To approach one means certain death. Not even the most powerful master alive would approach these hideous beings. Nightmares can be in any form, from a giant spider to a vicious dog. They can be solo or in a group._


	5. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Feline-x for beta'ing this story! Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, I do own everthing about the Shadows. There will be __**no**__ pairings, at all._

"Talking"

_"Speaking in Shadows"_

_**News Artical**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Harry had finally arrived at a small house at number four, Privet Drive. He couldn't believe anyone could be so... normal. He shuddered with disgust.

Dumbledore took the shudder as fear. "I'm sure everything will be fine, my boy," he said gently, and then knocked on the door.

A tall horse-like woman opened the door. "Yes?" She asked impatiently. "What do you- oh, you lot. Well hurry up! Get in before the neighbours see." She had rushed them in quickly and shut the door, then went to shut the curtains as well.

"I have come to drop off Harry, just like we had discussed before," Dumbledore said.

"Very well. Our payment?" Petunia asked, not caring Harry was there or not.

He held out an envelope. She snatched it away quickly and looked inside it. "Alright, we'll take care of the brat. You may leave now." She said in more of a demand than a request.

Dumbledore nodded his head and apparated away. She turned her gaze towards Harry. "I will not have any of your freakishness ruining my home! So you are to go to your room and stay there until I say so. Understood?"

During her rant, Harry whispered quietly to the shades. "Any wards?"

"The Wards are not present, shadow master. Nothing but the mortals reside here."

Harry smiled slightly. After her shrill voice stopped, he looked up, his eyes turning black. "I don't think so. You see, I'm in charge. Not you. YOU will stay out of my way and we may just get along fine, dear aunt. If not, I'll show you true nightmares."

She ignored his threat. "If you do any funny stuff you'll be expelled! You don't scare me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He turned his head toward the shadows. _"Time to play,"_ he whispered.

He, She, and It had walked out. "We get to play master?" It asked hopefully.

Petunia grew pale, then fainted.

It leaned over Petunia's fallen body. "So soon? But the fun hasn't even begun."

Harry laughed. _"You can leave now, I'm sure she received the message." _They nodded then left. He moved a chair in front of her and sat down in it backwards.

About twenty minutes later, she woke up. She briefly wondered why she was on the floor. She looked up to see unemotional green eyes watching her. Her memories came flying back, she shuddered.

His green eyes went yellow as he saw her shiver in fear. "Do you fear me now, my dear aunt? Remember the monsters you saw?" A shiver responded. "They belong to me." Harry got up from the chair. "You do not want to test my patience. I can and will be vicious if you step out of line."

A car could be heard pulling up. Harry growled, his fury was aimed at his aunt. "Who is that?" He hissed.

"M-my husb-band and s-son." Petunia stuttered.

Harry suddenly smiled. "I'll leave it to you to tell them of my conditions. Don't even try to leave. You won't like the results. I'll be back by tomorrow, if I find you haven't told them, you will be punished."

He whispered to the shadows. _"He, She, and It, I need you to make sure they will not leave this house."_

He heard the door shut, the two were making their way to the kitchen, as soon as the pair walked in the kitchen, they saw Harry leave in a black mist.

Harry arrived at a castle, it was a little smaller than Hogwarts itself, but bigger than most. It looked like it came from a horror movie, the castle was on an island with a lake surrounding it, around the lake was an overgrown forest. It was perfect. If intruders somehow got through the forest, they would have to survive the lake. The castle had anti-apparation wards up, it also had anti-portkey wards as well, unless Harry choose not to. Currently, the only way to get in was shadow fading. Harry loved it.

He made his way towards the dungeons. A female's screams could be heard, Harry smiled as he quietly made his way to Rabastan. "Having fun?" Harry asked.

He stopped his attack and turned toward Harry. "About time you came, it's bloody boring here. But I've been able to pass time, with the help of Rita Skeeter of course."

Harry turned his gaze to the prisoner in the cell, his eyes turning black. "I will take it from here," he bit out. Rabastan nodded and left him.

"I see your stay has been well in _Sombra Emergente_," he said. "What you have felt so far is only a taste compared to me."

"W-why?" She coughed.

"Because you made my life a living hell!" Harry yelled in anger, his magic flaring.

"I'm sorry," she managed to choke out.

Harry growled. "Sorry? _Sorry? _You think a simple sorry will make me forgive you!?" He opened the cell, walked in then threw her against the wall. He pointed his wand at her and murmured a spell, glad he had removed the tracking spells on his wand.

She started to scream. "No please! Stop! Stop!" Her hands went to her face, clawing out her own eyes.

"That won't help," he hissed. "The nightmares you see are from your own mind."

She gave up, laying on the floor, her eyeless sockets bleeding. She only spoke one word, no longer begging for his forgiveness. "Please."

"Death is too merciful for you, Skeeter. No, I plan to draw this out as long and as painfully as possible." He murmured another spell. "That will keep you from dying." Harry let out a humourless laugh, "And now, the fun begins."

_**In the Dursley household**_

"Who was that!?" Mr. Dursley yelled. He then noticed how pale his wife looked. "Petunia?"

"T-that was Harry, the b-boy who we were p-paid to watch." She said. "He, he has _monsters_," if it was possible she grew more pale. "He said n-not to l-leave the house."

"Monsters? Petunia, dear, are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

Petunia suddenly shot up. "No!" she yelled. "They're like nothing I have seen before! He threatened me and told me to not leave this house, and the same goes for you."

Vernon went purple. "I will not have my life dictated by some boy!" He headed toward the front door.

"Vernon, No!" Petunia grabbed his arm and tried to stop him, but it did little. When he arrived at the front door, he saw a woman standing there.

"Leaving, mortal?" She asked.

What little colour Petunia had, had left her. "Please Vernon! Don't make it angry," she pleaded.

He ignored his wife. "This is _my house _and I will not let some freak like you stop me!"

She grinned. "Mortal does not fear She? She will change mortal's mind. Oh yes She will."

He took a step toward the door, only to be lashed at by She. He backed away from her, clutching his bleeding arm. He looked at She in fear.

She just grinned. "Does mortal fear She now? She longs to hear you scream, if it was up to She, mortal would be screaming by now, mortal and mortal's family, but that decision stands with master."

Petunia helped her husband back to the kitchen, away from that monster. She proceeded to tend to her husbands wounds.

**With Harry**

He walked out of the dungeons, covered in blood. He made his way to the master bedroom. He quickly removed his blood soaked clothes and took a shower, removing the filth that clung to him. He stepped out and put on a new set of clothes.

He went to find Rabastan. "I'm leaving now," he told him. "I need you to start recruiting followers. If I am to wage a war against those who betrayed me, I cannot do it alone."

"Those who resist?" Rabastan asked.

Harry gave him a bored look. "Kill them. I have no use for those who won't follow me."

"Of course, the name you shall go by?"

"Shadow, of course. Report to me by owl when you have everyone assembled." He nodded. "And make sure Skeeter doesn't die, I'm not finished with her yet." Harry growled before disappearing in a black mist.

He reappeared at the Dursley house. Harry smiled at the large gash in the large man's arm. "I told you not to leave." Petunia paled, along with her husband when he spoke. "But you see, I was taking care of another trouble maker, so I'll let it slide this time, so if you'll show me where I will stay?"

Petunia slowly nodded, leaving her bleeding husband on the floor and taking Harry to the smallest bedroom. He clicked his tongue, making her flinch. "Pathetic, but, it would seem strange if I took your room as mine. I guess your just having a lucky day today, or I'm just too preoccupied to care." Harry whispered to his puppets. "You may leave the house now, but don't even think of telling anyone what you've seen."

He shut his door, dismissing her. He could hear her hurried footsteps out in the hall. _"Guard this room. Alert me should someone come to this house,"_ he said.

_"Yes master, He, She, and It will protect you." _She said from the shadowed corner of his small room.

_**Time Skip**_

He was finally allowed to go to his parents house for his birthday, only visiting, not staying. Dumbledore had knocked on the door, Lily Potter had opened it.

"Harry!" She pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you so much." She whispered to him.

"I will be back to retrieve him-"

Lily cut him off. "I'll take him back." Dumbledore nodded, and then left. "Oh Harry, I can't express how much I missed you." She let go of him and headed him toward the kitchen, and sat him down at the table. "Would you like something to eat?"

Harry shook his head, and then asked. "Why weren't you there? When they came and got me?"

The life in Lilly's eyes seemed to dim. "I couldn't. Dumbledore had forbidden us from going, or even seeing you when you were there. He told us you were unpredictable at the moment."

"I was in Azkaban for having a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. Did it not occur to anyone to remove it?" Harry scowled.

Lilly nodded. "James thought of that too, after they had taken you away. When he went to Dumbledore about it, he said that if it was done, it could trigger the soul and it would retaliate. He said that removing it could do more harm than good." Lilly started to cry. "I never meant for you to suffer as you have. Please forgive me, forgive me for not protecting you as I should have."

Harry pick her head up with his hand, he stared into her green eyes-his green eyes, and asked one simple question. "Where does your loyalty lie?"

Everything depended on her answer. Harry didn't want to kill her, but if he had to, he would. Her death would be quick, unlike the others who betrayed him. Just two simple words and her suffering would be over, if it came to that.

She looked into his eyes. She knew he was serious about it. She knew that if she said the wrong thing, he would kill her. She had no doubts about that. She gave him her answer. "My loyalty lies with... my family."

"I see." Harry said.

"Harry, my sweet Harry. I love you. I always will. But I cannot, will not, choose between my two sons." Lilly said. "I'm sorry for everything you've gone through, and that I wasn't able to protect you. But please, I won't fight with you, when the time comes, if you just wait until my child is born. I promise you, I won't repeat any of our conversation to anyone. For the sake of my unborn child."

Harry, for the first time since he left Azkaban, was torn. Half of him said to kill her, she would not join him and in doing so, betraying him. But his other half, it wanted to spare her, she was his mother, and she was carrying his brother or sister too.

Finally, Harry made his decision. He pointed his wand at her and muttered, _"Obliviate,"_

The memories of him asking where her loyalties lied up until now had been erased. She would live, for now. Harry sat back down in the chair before she came out of her daze.

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks to Feline-x for beta'ing this story! Please read and review!_

_**Sorry this took so long to get up, I had a different PC but it had a virus, I couldn't get it out so I switched back to the old one, and I couldn't think of what would happen next.**_

_**There is some good news, I'm currently typing out a long oneshot that will cover Harry's years in Azkaban. It will be called **__**Road to Insantiy**__** I warn you, it will be rated M. The warnings will be in the oneshot itself once I get it up. I'm still only at year three though, so I need more time to put it up. But, I will announce it on here when it's up.**_

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter Five.**_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, I do own everthing about the Shadows. There will be __**no**__ pairings, at all._

"Talking"

_"Speaking in Shadows"_

_**News Artical**_

_**Chapter Five**_

An owl came about one and a half months before September first. It was from a Gryffindor he had talked to last year.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your summer has been well. I've been very busy, studying the new books we were assigned. I also got an owl, his name is Osmosis and he's the owl that delivered this letter. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys, your brother, and I? They had an extra ticket. So do you want to?_

_How is yout homework going? I've already done most of mine, although they're mainly a roll of parchment or so longer than the teachers asked for!_

_Hoping you are well,_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry looked at the letter with disdain. Why did he have friends again? He shook his head, but agreed he would go. Who knew? Perhaps he would like Quidditch. Harry snorted, as if. He wrote his response and gave it to the owl.

_**Time Skip**_

Harry was agitated, not only had Rabastan not yet responded but now he was being annoyed by the Weasleys, who had yet to shut up for one second. Not to mention his annoying brother who strutted around like he was a king. Why did he agree to this again?

The Quidditch match was over quickly,although not fast enough for Harry's taste. He was pretending to sleep when Mr. Weasley 'woke' him up. "There's been an attack. I want you and the others to go to the forest and hide there." He addressed them all.

They quickly went to the forest, Harry had gotten 'separated' from the group. He summoned his mask and a black trench coat, along with his four weapons, the two swords were on his back, crisscrossed, while the daggers were on each side of his hip.

_"Time to play," _he whispered. All three appeared. _"Show them why they should fear the shadows."_

"Of course, master." She said.

"We get to play in the mortal world!"It said, practically jumping up and down as Shade summoned three masks of pure black.

_"Wear these, to show you belong to me_." They put them on, the masks covered their faces completely.

"But master-" It began, holding the mask in her hand._"Are you disobeying me?" _Shade hissed menacingly.

It's eyes widened. "No! I meant no disrespect!"

Suddenly, his dagger of light was imbedded in It's shoulder. The little girl let out a wimper. _"You never disobey me! If you do so again, I will reconstruct you."_ He pulled the blade harshly from her shoulder -leaving a large gash- and put it away. _"Now leave."_

They had left, Shade could hear the screams of their victims already...

He heard a choking sound behind him, he turned and saw his two 'friends'.

"What do we have here? Lambs lined up for the slaughter?" Ron Weasley pulled out his wand and aimed it at Shade unsteadily. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Put that away before you hurt yourself." Ron stood his ground. "Fine." He took out his own wand and flicked it at him, causing Ron's wand to jump out of his hands and in front of Shade. "Was that so hard? Now run along like little sheep, before I change my mind and kill you."

"You can't just kill people!" A bushy haired girl cried.

He smiled. "Do you want to take their place? I would be happy to trade. Blood is blood to me."

Granger pulled out her own wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"Shade disappeared from sight. She blinked.

"I gave you a chance to run. You should have taken my offer." Shade hissed when he reappeared behind her. In less than two seconds, he took out his black dagger and slashed her across the back,. She fell to the ground, screaming, the back of her shirt was soaked with blood. Ron went pale and vomited at the sight. "So weak." A black cat appeared. "Seems you're in luck today." He turned to Rashika _"You know what to do."_"_Of course."_ She disappeared.

He grabbed the fist that swung at him. "You never learn do you?" He said calmly as he crushed the wrist of Ron Weasley. Shade snapped it in half, Ron screamed.

"Put my son down!" Mr. Weasley yelled, his voice full of worry and anger.

Shade turned his head, almost lazily, toward him and sighed, "Never a moment's rest."

Suddenly, he smiled. "Shall I play a game with you Weasley?" He asked. "You get to decide who will stay behind. Who will live… and who will die. Failure to choose, I will kill them both."

Mr. Weasley fell to his knees. "Please, don't take my son." He said in almost a whisper.

Shade dropped his son and picked up Hermione by her hair, she was screaming at him to let her go. He didn't comply. "Her death is on your head." They disappeared in a black mist without another word.

_**In Castle Sombra Emergente**_

"_She, bring Rabastan to me," _He told his puppet.

She left and came back quickly "Yes?" Rabastan asked, he hadn't expected Harry here so soon.

He threw the girl between them. "Take her to the dungeons, but do nothing else. Wait." He grinned again. "Give her a roommate."

He nodded and proceeded to drag the struggling girl down to the dungeons. When he got there, he tossed her into the cell that was currently holding a different prisoner.

"She could have done that master," She said.

_"She would have put up a fight, you would have ended up killing her,"_ he said. _"Go back to the Quidditch World Cup, take your blood lust out on them."_"Thank you master," She said, and shadow faded from the room.

At first Hermione just lay there, her wounds hurt too much to move. Eventually she took in her surroundings, it wasn't until a few moments did she notice a shivering bundle in the corner.

"H-hello?" She asked uncertainly. The bundle quivered even more, Hermione put her hand on it.

A scream ripped from Hermione's and the thing's mouth at once. She saw when it moved it's head in her direction, it had no eyes, they seemed to be clawed from the sockets, it's face was coated in blood and filth. When it spoke, it's voice was raspy, as if it hadn't had water for days, or it's throat was torn to shreds. Hermione guessed it was both.

"_Kill me."_

Hermione struggled to move away from it. Tears streaming down her face. What kind of monster would do this?She wondered as she watched the broken thing from across the cell.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay?" Shade asked. "I wouldn't want my new guest to feel unwelcome."

She looked at him in horror. She didn't want to think what he had in mind for her, if he did that to the thing at the other side of the cell."No answer? That's not very polite, Hermione. Maybe I shall have to beat the manners into you?" His voice turned into a hiss. "Like I did with Rita Skeeter over there?"Hermione turned her head to the corner. That was Rita Skeeter!? She wasn't recognizable anymore, Hermione couldn't even tell if it was male or female.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything she didn't deserve." He said.

"No one deserved that." She said, before she was flung against the wall.

"You know nothing!" Shade growled in anger. "She deserved everything she received!"

"And you don't!?" Hermione screamed, feeling braver than what she was.

Shade ripped off his mask, revealing his green eyes and his lighting bolt scar. "She made my life a living hell." He hissed. "Don't you dare presume she was innocent."

She gasped. "H-Harry?" Of all the people she thought was behind that mask, she never once thought, that the broken, quiet, little boy was actually the cold-hearted sadistic killer Shade.The black cat appeared. Harry turned his head towards it. Harry growled.

"Our time, it seems is cut short… for now." He shadow faded from _Sombra Emergente, _and back to the woods.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley yelled when he spotted him. "Have you seen your brother!?"Harry shook his head. On the outside he was worried and pale, but on the inside, he was raging with anger. Did he mean nothing? Was his false savior of a brother more important than him!? Of course. Justin was the boy-who-lived. He was just the brother. Harry had the strongest urge to kill something.

Calls of "stupefy" could be heard. Mr. Weasley, his youngest son, and Harry went running toward the cries. They had stunned his brother. It was all he could do to not laugh.

"Stop! Stop! That's the boy-who-lived!" Mr. Weasley cried as he ran toward Justin. He took out his wand and said. "Eneverate."

"Mr. Weasley?" Justin asked groggly.

"Did you see who conjured the dark mark!?" Mr. Crouch asked worridly. "Who was it!?"Justin shook his head. "I saw someone, but I couldn't see their face. But I know it was a man's voice, over there." Harry watched as Crouch's face went pale, he went over to the direction Justin was pointing. The man -if it was possible- went even more pale."I found this," grunted one of the aurors. In his hand was a wand.

"That's mine!" Ron exclaimed. "I lost it before we went into the woods." He took the wand away from him and stuck it back into his pocket.

_**End of Chapter Five**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks to Feline-x for beta'ing this story! Please read and review!_

_**I'm soooo sorry that this took so long to get out. I had the next part typed up, but we got a completely new PC, for $380. I had thought that I had transferred the next chapter to my Yahoo account, But I didn't. So I had to completely re-type it all. But even though I hated it, I think this version is better. So it wasn't a total loss.**_

_**The first half of Road to Insanity is up. I'm not sure when the next half will be up though, I'm still working on it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter Six.**_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, I do own everything about the Shadows. There will be __**no**__ pairings, at all._

"Talking"

"_Speaking in Shadows"_

_**News Article**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Deaths at the World Cup**_

_**A day ago tragedy hit the Quidditch World Cup. Over twenty muggles dead, it was assumed at first to be the work of Death Eaters when the Dark Mark was seen in the sky, until a black cat was spotted prancing around the bodies of recently killed muggles. Has Shadow truly returned? Or is it the work of a copy cat? This reporter hopes not, for the sake of the wizarding world. **_

_**Article by: Tiama Young**_

"_Mudbloods, so easily forgotten," _Harry said, with a smile on his face.

"_What do you plan to do with the witch?" _Rashika asked. He looked thoughtful,

"_I am unsure as of yet. She was an unexpected occurrence."_

"_So you will let your puppets have her then?"_

Harry shook his head. _"No, she could be useful, it would be a waste to give her up."_

"_She's strong willed, she would never give into you."_

"_I know, which is why I asked Rabastan to look into it for me."_

"_Speaking of which, he was looking for you earlier." Harry_ nodded and began to walk out. Rashika followed behind. "_Are you worried?"_

"_Worried?" _He mused.

"_About the battle that will surly come? And what will happen when you-"_

Harry cut her off, _"Rashika, I'm fine, the battle won't happen for a while, and I have no worries about what will happen after I-"_

"Harry!" Rabastan called. "I've been looking for you." Rashika disappeared from sight.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's done." He said.

Harry nodded, and turned around. "Follow me." He trailed behind Harry as he went into the room the shadow master had just came out of. He shut the doors behind him. "So you finally finished the potion?"

Rabastan nodded as he pulled out a mud-like potion. "It's basically the same, except it lasts forever, until the antidote is given. It also allows you to change into anything, it's not limited to humans."

Harry took the phial from him. "You've outdone yourself. Are you sure it's ready? I don't need it to mess up when the time comes."

Once again, he nodded. "I've tested it over a dozen times, it's flawless."

"You must be running low of test subjects, do you want He to fetch you more?" At Rabastan's nod, Harry sent He on his way. "They will be delivered to your holding cell soon. How is the other coming along?"

He sighed. "Slow, but faster than I had anticipated. I still have a lot of bugs to work out."

"What happens?"

"For some of them their minds practically die, others go completely insane, or animalistic, some go into a coma-like state, they won't respond to anything."

"Did you write down what potion made their mind die?" Harry asked.

He smirked. "Of course, I have it already perfected," He pulled out a clear phial. "It's odourless and tasteless. And only takes an hour to work, I also came up with the antidote, and a spell to identify it too. We wouldn't want our own potions to work against us. And the best part for last, there aren't any symptoms."

"You're a genius, Rabastan." He said as he took the other phial.

"Potions always was my best subject. Rivaled only to Severus himself."

"Is there a way to bend the mindless to my will?'

"I was working on that too. It kept destroying the host. It's taking longer than the other potion."

Harry nodded. "Perfect the other first, come back to that one. It will be useful later, I have no use of it now. Any other potions I should know about?"

He shook his head. "Just those. When will your plan be put into effect?"

"As soon as everything is ready."

_***Time Skip***_

Harry silently growled, as his cousin started to get on his nerves for the second time that day. The boy just wouldn't stop _whining._ Every time it was something new, he wanted more food, he wanted more games. _"That's it,"_ Harry hissed. _"She, come here."_

A woman walked out of the shadows. "What does master wish?"

"_The youngest human pig downstairs is annoying me, fix it." _Harry demanded.

"Of course master! It will be She's pleasure!" She stepped back into the shadows, soon, screams came from down stairs, following by a gurgling noise. She had come back through the shadows holding a pink bloody thing in her hand. "May She keep mortal's tongue?"

Harry waved his hand showing he didn't care. She had pulled out a long string from somewhere and made a necklace out of it. She had disappeared again.

Someone was thundering up the stairs and pounding on Harry's door. "What did you do to my son!?"

Harry wrenched the door open, his eyes blazing red, slowly blackening. "I've given your family a lot of leeway, for some unknown reason, I have, but if this continues Dursley, I _will not_ hesitate in _killing _you in the most _painful _way _imaginable, _my puppets will look like _bliss_ compared to _me. _Now. _Leave. Me. Alone.__"_ He slammed the door in his face, a satisfying crack sounded, his nose had been broken.

_***In Azkaban***_

A figure dressed in a shredded straitjacket appeared in Harry's old cell. "It seems my little slave is gone," it's voice rasped. A cackle sound from down the corridor, in a flash the figure was upon her. He held her up against the wall. "I want to know what happened to the child in the cell down from here, where did he go?" His voice mixed with his present growl.

Even though he was choking her she managed to get out, "itty bitty Potter's gone! They took him away, he was released! And I wanted to make him scream too."

"He is _mine, I _am the only one who can make him scream," in anger he threw her at the wall and vanished again. The child _will_ be his.

_***Time Skip, At Hogwarts***_

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Came the voice of Dumbledore. "Sadly one of our students will not be joining us at this time, a moment of silence in respect for Hermione Granger, hopefully she will return soon and unharmed."

Harry had the sudden urge to laugh, but fought it off. The Slytherins had snickered quietly, almost all the Gryffindors -and some Hufflepuffs- had glared at them. Ron Weasley and some other boy, -Harry didn't know who- had held Justin down from attacking the Slytherin side of the room. Harry had personally wanted to see his brother fight, he could have used a laugh.

"Now with present and much happier news, Hogwarts will be host to the Triwizard cup this year." The houses started to talk loudly. "Students from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang will be attending our school and participating-one champion from each school who's over seventeen, will be chosen. The champion who wins will be given one thousand galleons as a prize." There were protests of outrage when he mentioned the age limit, but he continued on. "The two schools will be joining us within the month."

_**End of Chapter Six**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for such a long wait, I was a bit stuck on how it should go, but hopefully I'm over that and can get chapters sent quicker, though I hold no promises except that I **__**will**__** finish this eventually, I have no plans to abandon it. I do have book 3 of HPDP to start on, and be on the look out for the final chapter of book 2! I should have it up anytime now, I just have to fix a few things with it.**_

_**Road to Insanity**__** is finished! **_

_**Here's the long awaited Chapter Seven.**_

_Thanks to Feline-x for beta'ing this story! Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, I do own everything about the Shadows. There will be __**no**__ pairings, at all._

"Talking"

"_Speaking in Shadows"_

_**News Article **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

The month had come and gone, now they were gathered around the Goblet of Fire, waiting for it to give the three champion's names. Actually _four_, Harry had made She put in a piece of paper with his name on it, from a different school. If everything goes as planned, he wasn't going to come back next year. This was going to be the final _'act' _of Harry Potter. Then _Shadow_ would truly emerge. He couldn't wait.

Harry's green eyes found his brother. Out of all the people in Hogwarts, he took it the worst when Dumbledore had said that they had to be seventeen and over to compete. Harry didn't think he would have lasted two seconds, that was, if his father didn't help him.

Harry frowned. Speaking of parents, he was still confused of why he spared his mother. He knew he felt nothing for her, it was _impossible_ for him to feel anything for her. Angeline had taken care of that. He shook his head, he would summon Angeline later and ask her, at the moment, Dumbledore was announcing the champions.

"The champion for Beubatons is… Fleur Delacour!" The goblet turned red, then spat out another piece of paper. "The champion for Drumstrang will be Victor Krum." Another flew out, "and the champion for Hogwarts is, Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff house clapped the loudest out of the four houses. "Now that our three champions ar-" the goblet turned red again, this time, two pieces of paper flew out, one after the other. Dumbledore paled as he caught and read them. Nearly whispering, he said, "Justin and Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes widened, why was Justin chosen? His eyes found his brother again, he looked as shocked as he did. Harry made himself pale and walked up. His brother, overcoming the shock, walked proudly. Once again, the goblet spat out another piece, it only had Harry's name on it. But Dumbledore ignored it, Harry was already in the tournament.

Quietly, Harry was talking to the shadows quickly. _"Find out who put my name in there again." _Though Dumbledore thought nothing of it, it shouldn't have came out twice, someone had put him in there again, him and his brother.

"_This shade will find out shadow master,"_ a shade said from a shadow. Harry did nothing and went into the back room with the others.

Fleur looked at them when they walked into the room, "What is it? Do Zey need us?" She asked.

Justin grinned, while Harry stood in the shadows behind him. When Justin opened his mouth to speak, the door opened behind him.

Ludo Bagman grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him closer. "May I introduce the fourth, and," he looked around, when he spotted Harry he pulled him out of the shadows. "Fifth triwizard champions!"

"Zat must be a mistake," Fleur protested. "Zhey are too young!"

"Be that as it may, I don't think there can be any backing out now, it's in the rules. Justin and… his brother will have to do their best."

The doors opened once again, Dumbledore McGonagall, Snape, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime came in.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said as soon as she saw her, she walked quickly over. "Zey are saying zat zees little boys are to compete also!" The shadows flickered as Harry's anger spiked, only Karkaroff noticed, but he said nothing.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbly-dorr?" Maxime asked angrily.

"I'd like to know that myself Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his blue eyes like ice. "_Three_ Hogwarts champions? I haven't read that in the rules, or did I not look closely enough?" He let out a short sarcastic laugh.

" 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions, it is most unjust!"

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," Karkaroff began, "You are our objective judges, surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

"We must follow the rules, and it clearly states that they must compete." Mr. Crouch said.

"Shall we go on then? Got to tell the champions the instructions don't we?" Ludo asked.

"Yes, the instructions… The first task is to test your daring, so we are not going to tell you what to expect. It will begin on November 24th, in front of all the students, and of course, the judges. You are not allowed to ask for help, nor accept it, if offered. When you complete the first task, information about the second task will be given. All champions will be excused from end of the year tests as well. Now any questions?"

No one said anything. "If that's all, this is good bye headmaster, I am needed else where." The others went out the door with him, leaving the Hogwarts teachers and their champions behind.

"I am sure you boys can find your way back to your appropriate dormitories?" Dumbledore asked. All three nodded, and went out the door they came in.

After Cedric left to Hufflepuff, Justin confronted Harry. "You just had to out stage me didn't you!?"

Harry blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You figured out that someone had put my name in there, unable to cope with being out shown you somehow fooled the Goblet of Fire!"

"What?" Harry asked again, as if he would do that for some petty reason.

"It won't matter though, you suck at using magic." Justin said as if stating a fact. "Pretty much the only grade you ever got in spell work was an A, the only thing you are good at are non-magical classes. Face it, your not powerful enough to go against me and the others." Justin grinned. "I bet you can't even pass the first round!" And then, he walked of laughing to himself.

Harry held back his smirk. Everything was going as planned, well except the one who entered him again.

"_Shadow master,"_ whispered a shade.

"_Yes?"_ Harry answered.

"_I was unable to find the one who did it. They knew of us and took precautions against us. Forgive this shade, shadow master, it has failed you."_

Harry's red eyes narrowed. He was going against an enemy he had no information on. He might as well have been blind! _"Dismissed,"_ he growled. The shade knew better than to stay around to face his anger. Harry headed toward the dorm room.

_***Time Skip***_

In the middle of the night, Harry headed towards the front doors, once he was past the wards, he shadow-faded to his castle.

"Rabastan!" Harry called out.

"What is it?" He asked, coming through the door. "If your asking about the potion, it's not done yet."

"It's not that, someone's at Hogwarts, they know what I am. Someone wants me in this competition, the shades couldn't find out anything about them either." Harry said.

"Do you think it's Him?" Rabastan inquired.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Voldemort? Possibly, but why? Wouldn't he go after Justin, The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Not if he found you a threat to his power. He doesn't like competition. He's even killed Death Eaters because he thought they were going to try and overthrow him."

"How would he find out about my power? I made sure to get only Acceptables in my spell work." Harry said.

"Unless he had someone on the inside." Rabastan suggested.

He shook his head. "A shade would never betray a shadow master."

"What about the other things? A nightmare I believe?"

"He would have to be an idiot to trust one."

"He would have to be _desperate_."

Harry changed the subject, "Is the summoning room working?"

He replied, "Yes."

Harry nodded once, and shadow faded away.

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


	9. Chapter 8

_Thanks to Feline-x for beta'ing this story! Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, I do own everything about the Shadows. There will be __**no**__ pairings, at all._

"Talking"

"_Speaking in Shadows"_

_**News Article **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Harry had been searching half the night, looking for the perfect child. Finally, he found one.

It was a little girl, about the age of four. She had curly blonde hair and was currently sleeping in her bed. He quietly entered her room, a smirk playing on his lips as he thought of how the girl thought she was safe in her bed, cuddling a stuffed black dog.

A surge of anger and pain went through him, he had almost forgotten about the one who tried to kill Sirius. He put those thoughts into the back of his mind; he had other things to deal with. He picked up the girl gently, and shadow-faded her away.

Big blue eyes opened, curious as to why she wasn't in her bed. Looking around, she was in a bare room of some type. She tried to move her arm, only to find that it was tied down, along with her legs. She started to cry.

"You can cry all you want, no one will save you." Rabastan said, looking down at her while grinning. "It will be over by the end of the night anyway." Harry came through the door, holding a knife. "So who _are_ you trying to summon?" Rabastan asked.

"Angeline." He answered.

"And is this child going to summon her?"

"Angeline only makes an appearance when a child is in pain." Harry walked right next to her. "I chose her specifically because she looks like her child that was burned alive. So, naturally, Angeline will be more attentive to her than another."

"Then why in the summoning room? Wouldn't she protect her anywhere else?"

"Most likely, but I want to make sure, I don't want to waste my time on nothing." Harry said. "Don't you have a potion to finish?"

Rabastan nodded and left, he knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"Please," the little girl begged. "I just want to go home."

Harry lightly traced the knife on her flesh, leaving a light red mark in its wake.

She couldn't hold back the tears as they fell down her face. She had shut her eyes, unable to look at the monster that was dragging the knife along her skin, she cried out in pain as it suddenly dug deeper.

Harry went even deeper, ignoring her screams and the blood pooling below her. "Come on." He muttered. "I don't have all night."

A light shimmered not too far away. Harry stopped putting pressure on the blade and stood, waiting.

The shimmer soon took on human shape. A woman in a white tattered dress appeared, her hair was white, stained with dirt and blood, and her saddened eyes constantly cried blood.

"**Hello Harry,"** Angeline spoke softly. She floated over to the crying child, kissing her forehead; Angeline took the little girl's pain for her own. The child died peacefully. **"You have something to ask me?"**

"I met my mother, I made her decide, and she chose her family. Even though she is opposing me, I have no urge to kill her. Why is that?" Harry yelled toward the end.

"**Mother is God in the eyes of a child."** She said. **"She's your mother, whether or not she betrayed you. Even I can not erase a child's love for its mother."**

"You told me that I wouldn't have those feelings anymore when you took my humanity away from me!" Harry's eyes glowed red. "And this night! That child had a stuffed dog that looked like Sirius' dog form. I felt pain!"

Angeline shook her head, as she cradled the dead child's body close to her chest. **"You only felt an echo, not true pain. You remember what it felt like, having your heart ripped from your chest, ordering to have your godfather killed by your own shadow leader in order to avoid a fate worse than death."**

"I don't need you to remind me of what I did." Harry growled.

"**Oh my child,"** she said to him, **"why won't you just come with me? End all of your torment, all of your suffering. I'll protect you from the world."**

"I have unfinished business here." He said. "I can't let them get away with what they have done."

Her bloody tears intensified. Angeline's hand touched his face, Harry's emotions sprang to life. He felt human again.

He hated it.

"_**Be careful, my child. Danger lies ahead."**_ With that, Angeline was gone, taking the child's dead body with her.

Harry's emotions disappeared, he fell to the ground in exhaustion. _"Rashika!"_ He gasped out. The cat appeared._ "Take me back to Hogwarts."_

Rashika brought him outside the grounds. _"Will you be alright master?"_

"_Yes, I was just overwhelmed, that's all."_ Harry picked himself up off the ground, and headed for his dorm room.

_***Unknown Location***_

The nightmare laughed, _"So, he suspects something?"_

"_Y-yes"_ The shade stuttered in fear. He circled around the lone shade.

"_Will he figure it out before the end?" _It said nothing. _"ANSWER ME!"_

It let out a screech and tried to shadow-fade away, but found there weren't enough shadows to do so. The nightmare had put it in a box with bright lights. "As you can see, it can not escape."

"But will it hold Potter?" A thing rasped, it had little to no energy.

"Do you doubt me? I, unlike you, do not underestimate things. Besides, I won't let my little slave escape twice." He entered the box, and killed the shade.

"What would happen if Potter dies?"

"Nightmares are not told the secrets of Shade-kind. And as we agreed, Potter was not to be killed. He is mine and mine alone. I decide when he will die. I'm only doing this to get my little slave. The only reason I joined you was because you can get him here before he figures out everything."

"I know what the plan is!" The thing broke out in coughs. "Don't forget," It rasped again, its energy spent. "I need a drop of his blood."

"I haven't forgotten." He growled. "Just remember who he will belong to."

_***Hogwarts***_

The entire school was buzzing about Justin and, surprisingly, Harry. They were saying Harry was just trying to steal attention away from his brother, everyone knew how he envied him. Justin was just trying to obtain more attention than he already had. Harry was sick of it already. But he endured; he knew it was coming to an end soon.

"_Shadow Master,"_ spoke a shade. _"I have a message."_

"_What?"_ Harry asked.

"_The other says,_ it is done._ I was told you would be able to understand this?"_

He nodded. Even though the shade's English was slightly incoherent, he understood the meaning. Rabastan was done, the potion was complete. Harry smiled, but it quickly faded, he had to wait until night to go anywhere.

_***Time Skip***_

Harry held the light blue potion in his hand. "Are you sure it will work?"

Rabastan nodded. "Positive. The test subject, as you can see," he pointed to a human sitting on the ground. "He is completely obedient. Stand up!" The man stood, a little off balance, but obeyed. "The subject will obey any command you give them, quite like the imperio curse, but it can't be traced back to you. But it can only be done once it is given the mind destroying potion" "And the other?" Rabastan grinned. "It's done. I've tested it on another, they are at this moment in a holding cell, if you'll follow me?" Harry walked deeper into the cells. They finally stopped in front of one, inside was a woman, she blinked owlishly at them.

"Are you here to give me more? Please, I need it." She flung herself at the bars. "Please!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. He spoke, "it's addictive. Which, I'm sure you can understand, is a good thing. If I can demonstrate?" at his nod, he gave her a command. "Chew off your arm and I'll give you more."

The woman looked slightly apprehensive. "Promise?"

He smiled charmingly at her, "Of course," And to Harry's surprise, she did. Once she was done, Rabastan threw her a vial. She downed the thick green liquid quickly, ignoring the bloody stump that was now her arm. All that mattered was going down her throat. "If you're nice to them, they will respond better but they will respond if you are just as bad. If they don't get any weekly, they will die. Not that it's poisonous but because they can think of nothing else but the next dose. They will do anything to get one.

"They will not harm the distributor. One of the side effects of the potion. I suppose you want to be the one to give it to the mudblood?" Harry nodded. Rabastan handed over a phial. "How long before it takes effect?" "A few days, that is if you give them a daily dose." Harry left without another word.

"Hello Granger." He said to the girl in the far corner of the cell. She shivered in fear. It had been a few months since she saw him, but Rabastan came by regularly, often taunting her, saying how Harry was worse than he was, he forced her to watch him torture poor Rita over and over again. The poor thing couldn't even scream any more. Hermione didn't even think she had a throat left too scream. "You don't have to be afraid of me Gran- Hermione." She looked up at the sound of her name. "I have something for you to drink."

She looked warily at him. "H-how do I know t-that won't kill m-me?" Her voice was cracking, it had been too long since she last used it.

"You don't have a choice. I'm trying to be nice, do you want me to force you?"Her logic took over, she knew it was hopeless. Silently, she hoped it killed her. Harry went into the cell and poured the potion down her throat. A euphoria had taken over, for the first time she had been there, she felt happy, not even the huddled thing in the corner could sadden her. Hermione fell into a peaceful sleep. It would be several hours later before the potion wore off, leaving only cold, dead, and empty emotions behind and her craving more.

"Curious." Harry said to himself, ignoring the quivering bundle in the corner. He shadow-faded away.

_**End of Chapter Eight**_


	10. Chapter 9

_If you like talking about fan-fiction, there is a new bulletin board that someone started up, at _**fanbbs (dot) net **_if you are interested, and there are no registrations required_

_Thanks to Feline-x for beta'ing this story! Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, I do own everything about the Shadows. There will be __**no**__ pairings, at all._

"Talking"

"_Speaking in Shadows"_

_**News Article **_

_**Chapter Nine**_

The crowds roared as the champions stood near the forbidden forest. "The first round of the Triwizard cup!" Bagman exclaimed. The crowds cheered louder. "This round will test their bravery and daring! Each champion must enter the forest with nothing but their wands, find the underground den, and return with the golden egg." Ludo Bagman stated. "The champion who gets back first will be placed first; second will be second, and so forth." He turned to the champions. "Now each of you has been placed at a certain spot, you must head north to reach the den, inside the den will test everything you have. Give it your all, if you cannot take it, send up red sparks and someone will come and get you. You all know how to send sparks up right?" They all nodded. "Good. Now, begin!" Each champion entered the forest.

"_Rashika,"_ Harry called.

Her voice appeared _"Yes master?"_

"_I want to know what's in the den, look up ahead will you?"_

"_Of course master." _He continued to walk north and a little bit after, Rashika's voice returned. _"It's some type of female snake. I couldn't see it. The darkness that surrounds it is unnatural."_

Harry nodded. "Take me there will you?" She transported him there. Harry looked at the entrance. "That's not a den, it's a hole in the ground." He sighed, but went down the hole regardless.

Inside the darkness was suffocating, even with Harry's own enhanced eyes he could still see nothing. He knew that it was not true darkness; it had been done with a spell, one to cancel out vision. The champions had to rely on their other senses.

Harry was frustrated. "Accio golden egg!"

Nothing happened, not that he expected it to. "Lumos." A tiny light shone, Harry could only see the very tip of the wand, before cancelling out the useless spell. "Lumos Maxima!" The light lit up a foot in front of him. "Better than nothing," he muttered as he continued forward, before hearing a scuttling noise. He paused, listening to the noise, noticing it was coming up behind him.

He turned and shot off a paralyzing spell. He heard it jump out of the way, the red light of the spell reflected off its many eyes. This time, Harry settled for burning it alive. "Blazusrio!" The spell missed the thing and hit the wall, for a few seconds the entire way was lit up, revealing a snake/spider/wolf hybrid. It had a long slim body, covered in fur and scales, with eight spider-like legs and the head of a wolf with the fangs of a snake. The thing flicked its forked tongue out, before the light went out again.

"Blazusrio!" Harry cast again. The hybrid was gone. Harry's instincts were on high alert. The light went out again. The thing attacked, biting into Harry's shoulder. He pointed his wand backwards and shouted out a spell. "Incendio!" It let out an inhuman shriek as its eyes were burned. "I'm sick of this! Huficus!" The thing let out a strangled shriek as its air supply was cut off. It struggled for oxygen. "Blazusrio!" Harry called out for the final time, the creature had busted into flames, unable to shout out its pain, as it was burned alive. The hybrid was reduced to ashes. Harry let out a breath of relief, hoping that it was alone.

He found a rock the creature had knocked off and transfigured it into a torch; he lit it with the incendio spell, the hole lit up. With another flick of the wand, he kept heading north in the den. He soon came upon the golden egg. He reached out and grabbed it, thankful that it was over, before he was transferred away.

Harry instantly shut his eye as a bright light assaulted him. He could feel his connection to the darkness cut off. Slowly he was becoming weaker. Someone had taken his wand from him.

"Enjoying the box I made especially for you, my little slave?" Harry froze, he knew that voice. It was the only thing that ever made him scream.

"What the hell do you want, nightmare?" He spat, meeting the nightmare's eyes.

"I told you I would be back for you." The thing said, an eerie grin on his face, "So, how do you like this box? I put a lot of time into it. I had to, to hold a shadow master as strong as you. And here comes our other guest."

Justin had appeared, holding a golden egg. Just like Harry, the nightmare took his wand away. He blinked rapidly. "Harry? No way! How could you beat me!?"

"Shut up Justin," Harry said to his twin, while he kept an eye on the nightmare.

"WHAT!? Don't tell me to-" The nightmare hit him, knocking him unconscious.

"What do you want with him anyway?" Harry growled.

"Feeling protective of your twin, my little slave?"

Harry's red eyes glared. _"He is mine to kill."_

He picked Justin up by his ankle. "I don't want him anyway. The one called Voldemort does though. He wants your blood, but you're mine. I won't let someone else take what is mine."

He took him out of the box, for a split moment, Harry felt the darkness again, before it was cut off once more. _'Maybe, that one second is all I need.' _He doubted himself though, he wasn't strong enough, only a master with a commander could make that time. Harry's eyes narrowed as he thought. He cupped his hands together, reviling in the small amount of shadows that gathered there, but it wasn't enough to transport him. As quickly as he did this, the nightmare had attacked him, knocking Harry onto the floor. He climbed on top of him. "Naughty little shadow master." He spoke, before licking the base of Harry's neck. "You know that will result in punishment, my little slave." He had produced a dagger, slowly running it down his back, making a deep gash. Blood soaked his cloak.

'_The cloak…' _Harry thought.

The nightmare ran his tongue up the cut, tasting the blood that ran out. He suddenly stopped, turned his head toward a barrier, and growled. "I thought I told him not to interrupt." He turned back to Harry. "Seems our time together is cut short for now. I'll return later, my little slave." He had left.

Harry, finding the strength to move, wrapped the cloak around himself, covering his body completely, making sure no light could get in. He felt the connection to the shadows, quickly, he transported out of the box of light. Right in front of the nightmare. His eyes bled black and his grin turned vicious.

He threw the nightmare's dead body toward his screaming brother, not even bothering to untie him from the statue where he was bound. A rat like man shivered as he held a small bundle in his arms, unable to register the thing's screams of 'kill him!'

"_Take him."_ It only took two simple words for the shades to pull Pettigrew into the shadows, leaving behind Voldemort. He approached the child-like monster. "Voldemort I presume?" He said, not touching it. "So, _weak_. You've fallen, and you think you have the right to call yourself a lord?"

"I am the most feared dark lord in history!" He rasped out.

"You are nothing now." The thing then spat out something in Parseltounge, as quickly as he had said something, a giant snake had come forth. "Your last defense? Do you really think I am alone? _Time to play."_

He, She, and It stepped out of the shadows, and tore the snake apart; its venom had no effect on the puppets. This happened within minutes.

Harry bent down and picked him up by his arm. "Your end is near, Voldemort. The only reason you live now is that I _let_ you live. You see, I am in need of something only you can do. Otherwise, I would kill you in a second."

"Why do you think I would willingly concede to you?" He spat, his red eyes swirling with anger.

Harry smirked, "Whoever said you had a choice?" He addressed Rashika. _"Fetch me Rabastan."_

He was brought within a matter of minutes. "Is that… Voldemort?"

"Traitor!" Said thing spat.

However, Rabastan paid no mind to it. "I am to assume that the time has come?" He held out Harry's shadow lord cloak and his mask.

"Indeed it has, if you would show me the mark?" He did what he was told; Harry then spoke to the shadows. _"Bring me the snake's wand." _Voldemort's wand appeared. Harry quickly grabbed it and put the tip of it onto the dark mark, signaling all those who bore it. The results were almost instantaneous.

They were silent, watching Shadow hold up the deformed thing in his hands. "So glad of you all to join us." Shadow spoke. "This being before you was once known as Voldemort." there was a collective shudder through them. "Though that is no longer the case." He took out his wand and sent Blazusrio at it. Voldemort was dead. The Death Eaters were in a stunned silence, they did not even notice the mark disappear. "This is the end of Voldemort's reign." There was no shudder this time; they were too shocked. "And the beginning of the shadows." The shades appeared, surrounding them. He, She, and It stood by his side. "My reign is truly beginning, I will be the one to stamp out the light, and I will end their happiness, their dreams." He addressed them all. "Those who stand by me will survive, _all _those who oppose me will be met with death." He smirked as he looked over to his crying brother. _"He, She, grab his arms." _The two puppets came back, tearing away the ropes that bound him and held his arms.

Justin could not move. "Please," he begged, tears cascading down his face, _"please."_

Shadow smirked. "You beg for forgiveness, you beg me to spare your life." He threw up a privacy spell. "Why should I spare you when it was your fault our parents chose you over me?"

"I didn't, It wasn't… It was Dumbledore's fault!" he cried out. "He's the one who put a compulsion charm on them! He's the reason you went to Azkaban! _He's _the reason my parents didn't see you in jail!"

"You're just as guilty as him. _You _chose not to inform them. You could have saved your own brother from hell, and yet, you chose not too, you chose to bask in your glory, and the love from our parents."

"Please, Har-" Justin screamed out as a dagger imbedded in his shoulder.

Crimson eyes glared, "you have no right… to call me by that name." He removed it. "My patients have worn thin Justin." He next spoke in shadows. _"Tear them off." _He dropped the spell as Justin's screams echoed throughout the graveyard.

The former death eaters fell to their knees, accepting him as their master, all except one.

Shadow smiled. "Severus, I should have known. I suppose you don't want to grovel under another?" He walked up to the man. Ignoring the massacre going on behind him as He, She, and now It, tore his brother's body apart. "Or, are you worried about being Dumbledore's _pet?_" He circled. "Or, do you know what is to come?"

Snape said nothing. He knew. Shadow slipped out a dagger, and impaled his heart through his back. He fell to the ground. Shadow used Snape's cloak to wipe away the blood. Silence met him. "Rise." They did, they would follow him to the edge and back.

_***Two years later***_

They had been in battle for days, each slaying one another; the so-called light now used unforgivables, anything to bring Shadow down. His father had died by his hand, but his mother, he had not seen her. He believed she was hiding with her daughter, but he told himself he would deal with her later. At that moment, he was locked in battle with Albus Dumbledore.

"You won't win." Dumbledore said, sending spell of lightening towards him, Shadow used his wand and threw a body in front of the spell and sent back a crucio. "But, what I can not understand," he began, sending back another spell while dodging the crucio. "Is why you chose this path."

He was struck, blood coming from his mouth as his lungs were damaged. Harry sent back a fury of spells, catching the old man by surprise. _"It chose me." _He hissed as he sent another wave of spells, blasting his leg off, Dumbledore fell to the ground, he casted a halt spell to stop the bleeding.

Harry tore off his mask, and stood above him, smirking in triumph. "Do you know how long I've waited to see you fall?"

"How?" Dumbledore sputtered. Harry Potter was dead; he was found along side his brother at the ministry two years ago, both were tortured until they were unrecognizable.

"Polyjuice, modified of course, thanks to the wonderful work of my second in command."

Out behind him, someone called out, _"Encorvado Cadenas!" _Before he could even turn around, chains came from the ground, chains with hooks at the end of them, blood rushed down into the dirt as the chains receded back, leaving gaping holes in his chest. "Master!" His three puppets called, coming to his side. His mask fell off as he himself fell to the ground. His eyes found the trembling body who cast it, before turning black.

"Granger," he spat out. "I should have known you would have a strong enough will to resist it. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

All three puppets turned their eyes on her. Ignoring the holes growing in their chests as their master came closer to death. They lashed out at her, clawing at everything they could reach, biting everywhere they could. Their master would be avenged. Hermione died within minutes.

Harry used all the strength he had left and lifted his wand, _"Kilikis,"_ Dumbledore, unable to dodge the curse, had began to bleed from every opening possible. Speaking his final words, Harry let the darkness swallow him whole. He knew Rabastan would lead in his place.

_***In the shadow realm, time unknown***_

A nightmare took its first breath. It walked on six bone spider-like legs, and had two arms, its body shaped like a spider. Six black eyes opened. Around him was a web made from blood, with three bodies caught, one in two parts, all of them were staring at him. He ignored their stares and tested out his legs.

A cat appeared. _"I thought I would find you here."_

All six eyes blinked, he spoke, _"Rashika?"_

The cat's tail twitched. _"You still remember me, do you remember anything else?"_

"_Little cat should hush, little cat should be devoured!" _Spoke one of the bodies trapped in the web.

The spider nightmare had noticed his hunger.Another spoke, _"Yes, yes! Lets eat it! Let's eat it!"_

"_I… I remember pain."_ The nightmare spoke. _"And blood." _His eyes landed on her. _"You look yummy." _He started toward her, before she hissed at him and disappeared. She wailed out as she knew her master had forgotten her, he had become a nightmare. She was alone again. The nightmare continued to walk, the bodies detaching themselves from the bloodied web and dragged along behind him.

_**The End**_

_**Hopefully this chapter will be better. Though sorry to everyone who wanted a different ending, but I like it myself. Hopefully the blood and gore is to your standards if it isn't, I do plan to go back over the entire story someday, not soon, but someday and fix a few things, like the money thing and others.**_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FAR AND TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! AND OF COURSE EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO FELINE-X!**_

_**Everything about the Shades belong to me.**_


	11. Alternate Scenes

_***Quidditch match Alternate scene***_

Eventually they made they're way to the top box. Harry was bored beyond his mind, then he heard a whisper of a voice speak. "Someone lingers out of sight, he is not there but is there at the same time. He is marked."

Harry looked at the speaking shade below him. "Who is the invisible one? And where does he reside?"

"Behind you, shadow master. The mortals of your realm call him Barty Crouch Jr." The shade spoke.

"Watch him, if he makes a move against myself tell me at once. I want you to follow his every move." Harry demanded, knowing the shade would obey him.

"Yes shadow master, this shade will obey."

It was toward the end of the match before the shade spoke again. "He has taken the young red-headed one's wand."

Harry slightly nodded. "Keep me informed."

The match was over and the group made they're way back to they're tent.

Late into the night, The shade appeared. "Shadow master, there's been an attack by His marked."

"Is it still happening?" Harry asked.

"Yes," it said.

"And the one I told you to watch?"

"He's on the move, he's bound to a house elf."

"Where?"

"In the forest shadow master." The shade disappeared from his sight.

But Harry had to wait, it would draw unwanted attention to him if he just disappeared. When the noise had gotten loud, Mr. Weasley had woken up the children and told them to hide in the forest, while he went to take care of the situation. Harry had gotten 'separated' from his group and was trying to find Crouch Jr.

He was indeed tied to the house elf. Harry summoned his mask and his cloak, then quickly put it on.

"What do we have here? A little rabbit that lost it's way?" Shade asked with a predatory grin on his face.

The man started to run from him, dragging the elf behind him. "Stop him It." Shade hissed.

A little girl with dead eyes appeared in front of the fleeing man. "Going somewhere?" It asked in a amused voice. "My master wishes to speak with you. You don't want to disappoint my master do you?"

The man stopped when he saw her, slowly he half turned toward Shade, keeping his eyes on both of them. "What do you want with me?" He asked.

Shade smiled. "Just a little chat."

"I would be more willing to talk if you call that... thing off of me." Barty said. It giggled.

"She is there to ensure you don't run." Shade nodded to her. "But I will call her off for now." It disappeared. "So what's a Death Eater like you doing bound to a house elf?"

**_This was going to be the scene in the story, but I couldn't see where it was going, so That's when I made the scene you read in HPI, I liked how it turned out better than this._**

_***In Harry's Castle: Dungeons Alternate scene***_

The black cat appeared. Harry turned his head towards it. Harry growled. "Our time, it seems is cut short… for now." He addressed Rashika. "Fetch Rabastan."

She nodded and disappeared.

Harry opened the cell door and went in. "Try anything and you will regret it." He warned Hermione. He went over to Skeeter and dragged her lifeless body out. Harry could tell she was alive from occasional quiver.

Rabastan, with the help of Rashika, shadow faded to the cell. "Yes?"

"I need the potion, we're going ahead of schedule." He dropped the body on the ground. Rabastan took out a mud colored potion out of his robes and handed it to Harry.

Harry pulled out one of his hairs and added it to the potion. It turned black. He forced it into Skeeter's mouth. She turned into Harry, even though she was still unrecognizable. He waved his wand and the trembling stopped, she had finally, died.

His green eyes found Hermione. "That, was a polyjuice potion, one Rabastan made himself." He turned toward him. "Take the body and leave it at the ministry to find, with the words 'No one is safe from the shadows' written in blood." Rabastan nodded the picked up the mangled body.

"Rashika," She appeared. "Take Rabastan to the ministry. Wait for him."

"Of course master." She shadow faded Rabastan out.

"The potion," he told Hermione. "Is permanent, it will turn whoever into someone else. Only it lasts forever, unless they are given the antidote, which only Rabastan and myself know."

"Why are you doing all of this Harry?" She asked, her voice in almost a whisper.

She shivered as his cold eyes landed on her. "They said you were smart. You figure it out."

Then he shadow faded from the room.

_**Brother of the-Boy-Who-Lived Found Dead!**_

_**This morning, the body of Harry James Potter was found at the Ministry, Aurors fear it to be the work of Shadow the notorious killer who has been silent for the past few years. Is Shadow trying to out do You-Know-Who? This reporter hopes not, One dark lord was enough.**_

_**Article by: Tiama Young**_

_**This was also an alternate scene as well, I couldn't get it to go anywhere so I put something else up, I liked the other one better.**_

__

**There was also a scene with the nightmare and Lucious Malfoy, but I had forgotten it and by the time I found it, it was to late to put it in. But no that I look at it, I might not have, it contains slight slash and I don't think that it would have properly fit in anywhere. **

***SCENE AHEAD***

"How dare you come into my lords manor!?" A death eater asked. "Who do you think you are!?"

His crimson eyes locked onto the offending man's mask. "Me? I'm a nightmare." It walked over and tore off his mask. Lucious Malfoy laid beneath. "Beautiful." He said wistfully, "I wonder what your screams sound like?"

"Why are you here?" Voldemort's voice finally called.

"You want to get rid of Harry Potter, do you not?" He asked. "He will be hard to bring down, especially when he has his shadow leader with him. But not impossible."

"Why would you even bother?" The dark lord asked.

"If I can't have him, no one can."" his crimson orbs blazed with fire. "The only way to get him is to put him in a room that contain no shadows whatsoever even if it is small he could still shadow-fade."

"So, you want him dead?" A figure dressed in a strait jacket with torn bloodied sleeves asked. __

There was also a scene with the nightmare and Lucious Malfoy, but I had forgotten it and by the time I found it, it was to late to put it in. But no that I look at it, I might not have, it contains slight slash and I don't think that it would have properly fit in anywhere.

"So, you want him dead?" A figure dressed in a strait jacket with torn bloodied sleeves asked.

"How dare you come into my lords manor!?" A death eater asked. "Who do you think you are!?"

His crimson eyes locked onto the offending man's mask. "Me? I'm a nightmare." It walked over and tore off his mask. Lucious Malfoy laid beneath. "Beautiful." He said wistfully, "I wonder what your screams sound like?"

"Why are you here?" Voldemort's voice finally called.

"You want to get rid of Harry Potter, do you not?" He asked. "He will be hard to bring down, especially when he has his shadow leader with him. But not impossible."

"Why would you even bother?" The dark lord asked.

"If I can't have him, no one can." his crimson orbs blazed with fire. "The only way to get him is to put him in a room that contain no shadows whatsoever even if it is small he could still shadow-fade."


End file.
